


Stormfront

by Scrib_eyeSteak



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/M, Multiple Sex Positions, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Showers, Smut, Sweat, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27457552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrib_eyeSteak/pseuds/Scrib_eyeSteak
Summary: Ishtar and her pupil Morgan have an overview of his progress. Both as a Hero of the Order, and as a man.She's only his teacher - nothing more.For ProfGMK54!
Relationships: Ishtar/Morgan
Kudos: 25





	Stormfront

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PR0F_GMK54](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PR0F_GMK54/gifts).



> Heya, all! This work is dedicated to the incredibly patient, incredibly talented writer of Morgan and the MILFS - none other than [PR0F_GMK54](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PR0F_GMK54/pseuds/PR0F_GMK54) ! This is thanks for all the incredible help he's offered me- not just as a writer, but as a friend. I'm happy to say he enjoyed it, and I hope you all enjoy it as well. :)

* * *

“Again.”

Ishtar, arms crossed, watched her pupil fling spells as a smile threatened to cross her lips. She couldn’t help but feel pride as she watched the budding tactician’s arcane craft refined right before her eyes. His honed spells shot swift, true, and solid into the sunset sky that reached over the courtyards of Folkhalla. A swell of personal satisfaction came from the fact it was thanks to her personal tutelage.

At least the _less_ personal tutelage they shared from time to time.

The Goddess of Thunder bit her lip as rather spirited thoughts clouded her focus. The kind of hazy, smoky memories that left her thighs shifting together beneath her cloak as she eyed her pupil with a somewhat hungry gaze. She shook her muddled head clear and adopted a more stern, composed visage before she called out to him. “That’s enough for today Morgan.”

He stopped right away as the last spell fizzled out in front of him. Morgan turned to face her with a proud smile and eyes that glowed brighter than the very sun. His mentor did not return his smile as she instead retained the refined, calculated stare that oft accompanied her tutelage. Though this time there seemed to be something else - something more tense in her manners and poise. He cautiously approached her with a concerned frown now planted on his lips. “Is...Is something wrong, Lady Ishtar? Have I missed something?”

Ishtar shook her head and tried to control herself before she responded. “Not at all - you’re improving day after day. Some slower than others, but progress regardless. I’m overall pleased with your growth, Morgan,” she clinically explained.

He took that praise at face value as the sun in his smile rose once more. In the face of his jovial radiance, she somehow still managed to keep her face stoic, though hardly unwelcome. “Why don’t you meet me tonight after supper - we’ll go over the next branch of arcane study for you to start on come next week,” she proposed.

Morgan nodded in agreement, though his shoulders noticeably slumped at the implications. Rare were the times they got to sit together for meals, and sadly tonight looked to be following the norm. Still, he didn’t let it bother him for long as she finished adjusting her pauldrons - a feat that also caused her rather ample bosom to bounce in her low-cut dress. Her own gaze stayed focused upon him and gave a curt nod of approval. “Good. Enjoy your supper,” she said before she turned to depart.

“Anything else, Lady Ishtar?”

Morgan bristled at his thoughtless declaration, but what had passed had passed. Ishtar paused mid-step and turned back to face him. He stood stiff as her heels clacked on the stone and her effects glittered and clinked against her incredible body. It took all his willpower to not openly ogle his teacher as she hovered before and around him, examining every angle of his form before she’d even offer any final appraisal. To feel the Goddess of Thunder’s sharp gaze on him was no different than feeling the intense storm that surrounded the calm center eye.

She finally stopped right in front of him. He could smell the sweet fragrance that wafted from her skin and had to resist the urge to blush. A feat that was dashed as she leaned forward with a small, almost unnoticeable smirk. “Make sure you shower first.” 

Ishtar pulled back and departed inside. Morgan gawked as she left with what he thought was strut in her hips. The budding tactician was unable to properly see the shape of her perfect ass behind her cloak, but all too capable of imagining it from prior experience.

And hopefully future trials as well.

* * *

Ishtar paced the floor of her chambers, letting her heels clack against the stone before it was muffled in the carpet. Her long cape and pauldrons waited off to the side on the hanger as she paced the floor in her opulent, yet rather risque dress. On and on the rhythm continued as she turned back and forth before her fireplace. A deep look of concern and contemplation had plagued the Thunder Goddess’s brow as she mulled the dangers of her constant trespass. All trespasses that pertained to a certain jubilant, inquisitive lad.

Morgan, her student. The very ward that she was entrusted to by one of the Order’s brightest, finest tacticians. If their relationship could’ve merely stayed at the comfortable, isolated boundaries of mentor and mentee, perhaps she wouldn’t be pacing a rut on her own floor. And yet she was doing just that, with her mind buffeted by constant storms of guilt and doubt against the rocky formations of her more intimate, more verboten memories.

Visages of trysts past - of quick moments stolen between meals, missions, and missives, flashed over her mind. She bit her finger as the lascivious sounds and smells of musky rooms and corridors threatened her constant gait. Her thighs rubbed together at the intense thoughts and feelings that had passed over in those moments. As well as those that still lingered to this very hour.

“I...I...No, I mustn't dare,” she shook her head to banish the fanciful notions that danced in her mind. Danced as she did in the ball gown tucked away in her closet in her bedroom proper. “We must remain...I can’t possibly be in-”

_Knock Knock_

Ishtar snapped out of her musings at the sounds at her door. She swiftly composed herself before she placed her cape and pauldrons over her shoulders and set a calm, stoic gaze on her face. As she stepped through the suddenly-long threshold of her chambers, she braced herself for the moment she’d open that door and address the young man that must be waiting for her. Her hand - the hand of the Thunder Goddess - lingered near the handle before she firmly grasped it. Ready to see him

Morgan, her student.

Only her student.

* * *

_Whomf_

Morgan’s body smashed onto the bed as his teacher clung to him while she kept up the assault on his lips. His own attempts to match her voracious oral assault fell short as her tongue dived into his open mouth and lapped against his teeth. Her barely-constrained breasts pushed against his shirt as he struggled to grab her rapacious, writhing body. Their cloaks laid forgotten somewhere near the doorway as she pinned him tight against her body with her curvaceous, stocking-clad legs.

It didn’t matter how they got to this point, not to him and certainly not to her. All their attention was devoted to the other as they thoughtlessly and wildly clawed and squeezed their partner’s flesh. Whatever stations they carried before meant nothing to them now as they succumbed to the needs and desires of the flesh.

Ishtar grunted and groaned as she smothered her pupil with her unfettered grasp. Her noble dress was rumpled and creased as her needy body desperately lashed against it in her need for Morgan’s touch. He grabbed her hip and breast as she blindly ground her crotch against his pelvis until the obvious arousal threatened to pop out of his trousers. A feat that was ultimately accomplished as her dainty hand tore open his pants and quickly grabbed his shaft.

“Ngh!” he gasped as she pulled his head back and slammed her tongue practically into his tonsils. He squeezed her tit and side as she vigorously pumped more and more arousal into his shaft. Her leg shifted slightly to give her more room to jerk him off.

_“Pwah!”_

Ishtar pulled free, tongue hanging out and spit strung between her and Morgan’s lips. The two wheezed for breath, even as their hands and bodies kept their intense, passionate displays at full speed. She slowly let go of his hair and let his head settle back against her bed.

“L-La-?!”

She cut him off with another quick, fierce kiss. Ishtar already pulled back with a gasp before he could even process this. He saw the lust and need in her eyes as she shook her head vigorously and mouthed ‘no’. The intent was very clear - no titles, no distractions.

No stopping.

He got the hint and shifted up to his elbows. Ishtar took the time to slide her panties off her hips and left them dangling down on her left leg around her anklet. Her dress was already askew, with one of her nipples threatening to pop out at any moment. She ignored it as she tugged Morgan’s cock and slowly crawled her way up to the headboard. Her student scrambled up and shifted behind her as she grabbed the boards above the pillows and spread her legs apart to expose her well-kept, absolutely _gushing_ pussy.

Morgan bit his lip as he eyed her snatch. The urge to lean in and lick was great, but he’d already been given a quite clear indicator of what his mentor wanted tonight. No tricks or foreplay, just pure, wanton fucking. And he was more than ready to oblige her that request.

“S-Stick it innnnnnngh!”

Ishtar’s demand morphed into a moan as he did just that. She bit her lip as Morgan’s hard shaft stretched her velvet walls aside from behind. He grabbed her hips for support as his balls clapped against her thighs. The sensation of fullness in her most intimate sanctum made her breath hitch as she gripped the sheets. “K-Keep going,” she ordered.

He didn’t even hear her request, he simply did it on his own. His pace sped up until the wet slaps of skin against skin echoed through the room. She felt his cock shove deep in her, followed swiftly by his balls as they slapped against her thighs. Her nails curled and rapped against the headboard as she moaned in approval. “Ooooh, Morgan~”

Morgan’s ears twitched at the way she cooed his name - like liquid desire that sent shudders down his spine. He reached up to her dress and cupped her tits as they threatened to flop out of her low-cut top. She arched back and hissed at his touch, but certainly wasn’t about to rebuke her ward for his initiative.

Especially not when it made her feel so _good_.

_Erk Erk Eeeerk._

Ishtar’s sturdy bed groaned and squeaked beneath them - a testament to the ferocity of this impromptu, unsanctioned bout of bedroom battles shared between the noble Goddess of Thunder and the Scion of the Fell Vessel. In their haste a single tit had popped out of her dress and now flopped free with the vigors of their rut. The pride of Friege smashed her shapely hips against her pupil, her charge. Her lo-.

“I-Ishtar I’m-”

She winced and banished her treacherous thoughts at his warning. “O-Out!”

Her harsh, yet shaky voice made him wince as he swiftly obeyed. Morgan quickly grabbed his shaft and aimed against her back as the first of his salty loads shot out and struck between her bare shoulders. Similar, copious ropes of cum were fired and landed across her body as his mentor shuddered under the warm, syrupy slaps. Her body dropped low as her stomach rubbed against the sheets while he painted her flesh with his seed. Only on her, not within.

It was the other rule - the oft-unspoken one. He could fuck any hole he wanted of hers, but under no circumstances was he allowed to release his seed in her womb. It hardly mattered what protections were taken, there were no exceptions. None. It wasn’t easy to always obey it, but doing so would often lead to favor and reward. Regardless of trial, it was worth adhering to.

“Are you done?”

  
  
  


A-Almost,” He gulped as he pumped his cock over her crack. The fabric of her dress pushed in as he painted her back white with what remained of his cum. Her tone wasn’t exactly harsh, but he knew well what it meant and what it would lead to. This wasn’t over.

It’d barely even begun.

Ishtar curtly nodded as she reached down and stroked her pussy lips. “Good. When you are, I want you back in here,” she ordered.

She wasn’t unkind in her request, and in truth, it was something he was quite readily eager to do. As soon as the last spurt of seed landed on her body, Morgan was already back against her entrance and ready for the next round. However, before he penetrated his dear mentor, the young ward paused and mumbled out, “Ah...Ishtar?”

“Hmm?”

The heiress of Friege felt her pupil lean in and whisper in her ear. His words, his simple request, echoed in her mind as she struggled to process it. “Oh...Y-Yes, I suppose that’s agreeable,” she relented.

Morgan smiled before he gently grabbed her hips again. Ishtar did as he asked and let go of the headrest as he guided them both onto the bed. Now on their sides, he pressed against her slightly taller body as he shifted her leg up and lined his cock back against her waiting slit. His other hand reached up to palm her exposed breast as he slid back in. “F-Finally~” she purred as she pressed back against his chest.

Their new pose wasn’t as vigorous as before, but they still managed their pace as fast as they could manage. Morgan’s hand reached down under her thigh as he held her leg up for better access. Ishtar reached back and cupped the top of his head as she let him play with her tits like the inquisitive lad he was. It was rather endearing in a sense, though hardly a sense that she would bring herself to admit.

“G-Gods, Morgan,” she breathed before she bit her lip. His ears still managed to hear her, and he proudly took it as a badge of honor. To make his beloved mentor so relaxed and at ease was nothing more, or less, than what he wanted. At least, that’s what he’d keep telling himself.

The telltale slaps of skin filled their ears as they settled close together. Her hips slowly rolled back against his cock as she cooed freely. His hands squeezed her thigh as her leg bounced above them. Without provocation, they ceased in favor of letting their hips undulate and grind together for a brief, precious moment before the thrusts resumed.

Ishtar felt her body grow hot as bolts of euphoric delight struck from foot to forehead. Her toes and fingers curled as pleasure struck her in bolts and left her skin numb. More and more of those prized hisses escaped her lip-bite as they worked in tandem in pursuit of a shared goal - pleasure.

Morgan blinked as realization struck him. Ishtar's neck had turned ever so slightly until he could just make out her perfect lips. So ripe and full, with a cool yet sultry voice to compliment. Against his wishes and hers, he couldn’t help himself as he leaned over her shoulder. His lips wandered closer and closer to hers. So close.

Too close.

Ishtar’s eyes flew open in alarm before she acted swiftly, mere moments from crossing a line she dared not to. Her gaze hardened as she turned her head away and pushed herself back against Morgan.

“O-Oof!”

Morgan winced as he felt his mentor’s weight on his groin. His back dug into the bed after she’d managed to flip them both over. Ishtar rose upright as her thighs squeezed against his hips. She glanced back and shook her head with a disappointed glare. “It’s...it’s too slow, Morgan,” she quietly lamented as she quickly took over again

Ishtar grabbed his knees for leverage as she pumped and pulled her hips against his cock. Her tight pussy slammed down on his crotch as he tried to reach up and grab her hips, only to be rebuffed by her hands every time he wandered over her thighs. He’d have to settle for cupping her soft, sinuous legs as she bounced atop him. Her dress concealed her ass and left him deprived of all but her disheveled ponytail and the ribbons of drying cum down the exposed part of her back.

Morgan was ashamed of himself. He knew he’d done wrong to her and disobeyed her wishes. It was only by her own level head that they’d kept from making a mistake that could ruin their professional, candid working relationship for good. What happened during these trysts should never be allowed to impact his tutelage, that’s what he’d told himself over and over again. Something that he knew she’d well approve of if he could look once more into her doubtlessly disappointed eyes. If he were the slightest bit delusional, perhaps he would even say he saw something uncharacteristic in those pools.

Fear.

She stopped thrusting and quickly pulled out as he shot his next, unwarned load against her stomach. Ishtar's hips rolled against his hard shaft as she reached down and pumped his dick to coax out more and more of his seed over her belly. She directed him onto her opulent dress - a keepsake of Friege and a gift from her own mother in fact.

It was little wonder why she’d be so eager to see it sullied whatever chance she got, really.

Ishtar felt the hot sticky batter strike her stomach through her dress as she stroked him faster and faster. The temptation struck her to lean further down and simply let him strike her face before she’d lap down a nice helping of her pupil’s cum. It had been some time since she’d partaken if she recalled right - something about a strategy meeting where she’d swiftly pulled him back into the hall once the others had dispersed and stuffed her lips around his cock.

The pleasant memory was shaken free as she felt him slow down. Her stroking hand reached up to lightly squeeze his glans and let a load or two stain her palm. She swiftly brought her other hand up to stroke him as she lifted the stained digits to her face and admired the syrupy web between her fingers.

Morgan couldn’t see what his mentor had done, only felt it. He felt her stop jerking him and squeeze his tip. He’d felt her other palm start stroking as she let go of his glans and let the rest of his cum shoot free. From there he felt no more...but he certainly heard what she did next.

_Sluuuurp-pah! Sluuuuurp slurp-pah!_

One by one, he heard her stick her sticky digits in her mouth. Her tongue and suction made short work of the cum until she pulled out a soggy finger and moved onto the next. Her lascivious acts kept him nice and hard against her crotch long after the last of his cum was left to drip down her dress and back onto his shaft.

Ishtar, still snacking, stopped stroking. Instead, she shifted her grip down to the base. Her hips rolled up the shaft until he was pushed against her pussy lips again. He struggled to hold onto her thighs as she rolled and teased his tip while she finished the last of her syrupy treat.

_Mmmmwah~_

Satisfied with her meal, the Goddess of Thunder shifted atop him. Her shapely, stocking-clad legs rolled over his body until she faced him once more. Morgan got the first good look at his second load’s damage as it strung down the front of her dress. He even saw where a particularly potent shot managed to smack the underside of her left boob. But more than any of that he could see her face again. He could see _her_ again.

Ishtar whipped her disheveled hair back as she rolled her hips down Morgan’s cock once more. She permitted his hands to reach up and hold her hips and squeeze her sides as she pushed her crotch down until their loins kissed once more. Her own hands settle down his bare chest as she let him join her in the dance of flesh and lov-

Loins.

Ishtar arched back and presented her chest as she bounced atop her pupil’s hard, hot dick. Her sultry moans filled his ears as deep, dark shadows were cast by the dim lights. He could scarcely look away from the tantalizing sights before him, and even if he did he would only be met by the same pose performed in silhouette. The way her hips rolled in graceful yet bold waves, the peek of her breasts over her shoulders before they came crashing down with audible slaps. Her pristine flesh awash with sweat until she glistened in the candlelight. 

But none of that - no feast of the eyes or banquet of the ears could compare to the merest pleasure of her touch. The way her rump smacked down on his crotch or her fingers pushed against his chest and the heart that rapidly beat within. In this matter more than any other he was content.

But, it didn’t sate his need to do more - to be more for her. It wasn’t fair that she’d have to do all the work, especially given how their candid relationship oft-played out. So he mustered all his courage as he looked up at his beautiful, nay, _gorgeous_ mentor, and asked her plain. “La-...er, Ishtar, may I take over again, please?”

Ishtar paused mid stroked and glanced down at her pupil. Her keen, calculating eyes bore into him as he struggles not to look away. She rewarded this bravery with a short, affirmative nod. “If you remember yourself this time,” she relented with a lingering warning.

Morgan swiftly nodded. That appeased her well enough, and she stopped her thrusts at his base as she leaned down over his body. His hands wrapped around her back as she gently grabbed his shoulders. Eye-to-eye, they wordlessly engaged as she allowed him to roll them over until she was on her back. Her hand traced off his shoulder before it flopped off to her side and hung off the edge of the bed. Ishtar scarcely paid heed to any chances of danger as she leaned down and captured his lips in a hot, passionate kiss.

That was always the way it went - she alone could dictate what boundaries could be crossed and when. When she demanded a kiss, it was simply to sate the desires that quelled within her body. Never the ones that stirred in her heart.

Never.

The Goddess of Thunder tasted his lips before she dipped in his mouth and plundered between his cheeks. He took the charge and started to thrust down into her pussy. The shivers of delight shook her as her tongue groped around in his mouth. A husky groan echoed from her throat as she bucked back against him.

She wrapped around his nape to push him into her body as she craved more. Not just more of his mouth, or his dick - just more of _him._ Of Morgan. She simply couldn’t help herself, not when she was simply intoxicated by him, no matter what kind of arm's-length she tried to keep them at.

But try as she might try as she _must_ , it wasn’t possible. Her body was basically his, her mind was devoted to not only his betterment as a Hero but as a man. The only part he didn’t have, the only part she couldn’t bring herself to give him, was what kept her from letting him in completely. Or rather, let him stay in.

Maybe tonight would be different.

Before she could find herself back in this devious trap of self-doubt and conflict, Morgan’s abrupt thrusts made her go numb. His stroke had brushed against a very erogenous spot near the back of her pussy, just before her womb. The moment he touched it Ishtar’s mind went utterly blank. Her mouth flew open in a silent scream. Silent, until his pump back out, crashed against it again.

“Oooh, G-GoooOOOOOODS!”

“Ngh?!”

Morgan gasped as his mentor’s long legs snapped around his hips and pushed him _deep_ into her womb. Her nails dug into his neck until he was certain that blood must flow down his back. Yet more than any of that was the pressure below as her loins clamped down on him with enough force to nearly snap him off in her crotch. He fought back the urges rampant in his body as he tried to warn her. “I-Ishtar, if you keep this up I-”

However, his pleas fell on deaf ears. Even if screams no longer ran from her gaping mouth, one glance at her uprolled eyes and spasming body made it clear that she was still lost in her own orgasmic void. His attempt to pull out was blocked by her tight leg lock as she kept him trapped in her vice grip loins. It was all-too clear - He had to fight this battle alone.

And fight he did. He fought the urge, the need, to cum in Ishtar’s pussy. He struggled against the tight lock of her velvet folds and her long, sultry legs. Her nails on his nape actually helped him as the pain gave him much-needed focus while he rode out her orgasm. He wrapped his arms around her back to keep her as steady as he could before her fits shot him over the edge before he could safely pull out.

It was a tense, tight balancing act. Holding her tight enough to keep her in place, but not too tight to stimulate her, or possibly harm her. His hips gave soft, smooth rolls to try and keep his body from being knocked off course. His persistence, tenacity, and guile, ultimately bore fruit as her thighs went slack against his back.

“N-Now!” he roared and pulled back.

Ishtar's legs flew off him and landed flat, spread-eagle against the sheets. Morgan collapsed against his mentor as his cum shot all over her legs. Over, around, above, but thankfully not within. Somehow, someway - he’d done it.

“Mmmm”

The Goddess of Thunder stirred and blinked off her orgasmic stupor. Her senses returned slowly as she found herself back in her dim chambers. Weight on her body alerted her to a presence in her room. A presence against her disheveled, cum-caked body.

A presence she still couldn’t bring herself to let in.

“I...You,” she mumbled. Her hands shakily drifted down to Morgan’s body as he stirred atop her. He felt her touch on his cheek as he looked up at her with an exhausted, inquisitive frown. “Ishtar?”

His mentor winced at his soft, small voice. The cloud of lust had cleared in her head. The telltale creaks of sex that once echoed in her private chamber had gone silent. She was left trapped - trapped with her pupil, and the conflict of emotions that welled within her. The urge to show him proper praise and gratitude was great, yet her damned anxieties could muster little more than hushed praise. “I...T-Thank you, Morgan,” she murmured.

Ishtar looked at his hard cock and bit her lip. After her own climax, she was admittedly feeling quite tired. Yet she wouldn’t be so callous as to dismiss him in this state of need. _‘He...He had the chance to cum inside me, and he fought it off. Perhaps I could…’_ "Perhaps...Perhaps we could go one more round,” she proposed.

Morgan wasn’t going to turn her down and quickly nodded. He shifted up to let her rise up and decide what they’d handle next. Ishtar glanced down at her dress’s state and decided to free her other breast as well. Her hands slid out of the ends as she let the tarnished attire hang down around her stomach and fully expose her bosom. She heard his breath hitch as he stared in clear awe at her perfect tits until she squirmed under his gaze.

Rather than let him touch them, she turned around and laid flat on the bed with her knees tucked beneath her. Her arms crossed over her neck and as she arched her back up to let him enter her waiting pussy. “Whenever you’re ready,” she informed him.

She turned away as she felt him enter her once more. His hands snaked around and onto her tits as she felt his chest rub against her back. She moaned and shifted back to give him more room to thrust as he started to grind against his mentor. Yet she couldn’t bring it upon herself to look his way, and instead, her eyes stayed down upon the sheets as he used her body.

Just as she used him.

Time slipped by them as the moon drifted high outside. Time that passed as they reveled and riled on the bed. Ishtar let him use her body as he pleased, so long as he honored her desires. And her student was nothing if not exceptional- both in discipline and performance. She’d be left in awe at how copious and common his climaxes came if she weren’t so focused on the harsh battle between her own pleasure and her fear to let him in fully.

“Hah. Hah. H-Haaaah.”

Deep pants field the room as the duo’s sapped energy made itself apparent. It was clear that neither one was gonna last much longer. She could barely keep her legs up as he pounded against her slumped-over body. His earlier seed caked her skin and the remains of her once immaculate attire. She looked back at him through her unkempt, undone hair. “A-Are you close, Morgan?” she croaked.

“Y-Yeah,” he mumbled as he kept rolling against his mentor’s body. Morgan thrust into her waiting snatch one last time before he pulled out completely. She struggled back onto her knees and turned to face him with an inquisitive brow. What she found was her ward holding, not stroking, his cock as he looked between her face and her chest.

Ishtar took the hint and nodded. She shifted over and up as Morgan leaned back, legs open and cock ready for her. The Goddess of Thunder grabbed her boobs and quickly wrapped around his shaft to contain it. She winced as he throbbed between her tits, but paid it little heed as her hands started to pull and drop her tits against his dick.

“O-Oh Ishtar, Ishtaaaaar,” he groaned. His hands came up and grabbed her hair - softly. She glanced up with curiosity before she busied herself on the pleasure of her ward. Her breasts took care of his shaft as she leaned in and let his tip caress her lips. A few more strokes coaxed her tongue out to lap against the crown before she finally let him slip into her mouth.

Ishtar tasted the leftover cum of gods-only-know how many orgasms. She’d long since lost count of how many times he marked her body - front, back, left, right. Not even her perfect legs were an exception. The only part still left mostly untouched was her face and once she felt him shudder in her tit-trap she knew even that would be rectified...after she got a nice taste of the freshest batch of course.

Morgan grunted and groaned under Ishtar’s skillful ministrations. He gripped the sheets as she lavished his cock, ignorant of how her undone hair had covered her eye. He gently moved it aside and tucked it behind her ear. She glanced up at his act before she resumed her efforts to show him due worship.

The thought of her dear pupil’s seed invigorated her weary body. She redoubled her efforts in heaping lavish and adoration upon his cock. It was a gesture of kindness - a reward for his constant loyalty, dedication, and studious nature. What other reason could she possibly deign to use her regal tongue and hands in such a lascivious nature.

Certainly not for anything beyond physical desire.

“Ishtar, I-I’m cumming!”

His mentor heard him and pushed her mouth down over his tip. Her lips glided down until they cleared his glans as the last shudder rippled up his shaft and heralded the last storm of spunk from his slit. She positioned him right on her tongue so she could get the taste as soon as it fired out of his cock and into her tight, wet mouth.

“ISTHARRRRR!”

_“Mrph?!”_

Cum - salty, syrupy cum that filled her mouth as she struggled to swallow it all down. Her cheeks bulged out before she simply surrendered and let him paint her face white. She winced as a rope of seed struck from her lip up to her ear while the rest pooled down from her open mouth to her bare breasts.

Morgan watched in awe at how his beloved mentor’s face was glazed by seed - his seed no less. But his amazement was soon overtaken when the last of his energy was sapped out of his balls and landed all over Ishtar’s face. He struggled to keep his eyes open, but in the end, he could offer no more than a yawn before he collapsed back and onto the pillows behind him.

Ishtar felt the seed stream abruptly stop and cautiously cracked her eye open. She saw her ward- down on his back and snoozing as the last of his seed dripped down his shaft. On pure whim, she leaned in and let it seep down onto her tongue before she swallowed it all down.

Just like that, their overnight study was over. The Thunder Goddess fought back a yawn from her cum-caked lips as she tiredly gazed down at the boy. The temptation to lay down beside him and let slumber take her was great. Far too great for her to possibly ignore.

“Hwaaaaah~”

She moved up to him, still in her half-done dress, stockings, and _coated_ in his seed. As she prepared to settle at his side for much-needed slumber, a powerful sensation struck her. 

Fear.

Not fear of him - she could never fear her beloved pupil. Nay, it was fear of what she would do to him, or to herself if she dared to follow this path. That thought sent her flying - not just from bed, but even out of the room itself as she limped to the only place of refuge she could hope to find at this hour.

* * *

_Psssssssssss_

The hot water sprayed down on the Goddess of Thunder - her own private rainstorm. Yet her focus wasn't on the marvel of Askr as she numbly swiped and palmed over her naked, sore body. As her hand came up to stroke her unbound lilac hair in rote patterns, her thoughts were only on one thing. Not her lethargy, or her cum-caked skin as the dried seed broke and washed away. No, her attention had gravitated to the source of it all. Her pupil - Morgan.

Only her pupil.

The heiress of Frige bitterly chuckled. After all they had done he was hardly just her pupil anymore, just as she was hardly his mentor. Mentors and pupils don’t sneak away at meals or meetings to rut like animals. Mentors shouldn’t incentive their wards with blowjobs or anal sex for intense, dedicated study, or tempt him to improve using her body.

Ishtar groaned and slumped against the wall. She ignored the spray on her sides as she was forced to contend with the great lie she’d told herself time and time again. This wasn’t about helping him - this was about her own cowardice.

Cowardice for what though? She was the one who had suggested these ‘extra’ lessons. She was the one that dictated things, established the boundaries of where they could and could not go. She was the one that noticed his glances and exploited them again and again, anywhere and everywhere that she would permit so long as he adhered to her whims.

Maybe that was why she gripped on him. After a myriad of failed relationships here in Askr from within and without the denizens of Jugdral. She’d tried with so many - Fellow mages like Soren, or Boey never even made it past a simple ‘strategy’ meeting before it was clear she couldn’t capture their focus. Her attempts to make amends with Lord Sigurd for what Arvis had done had led to nothing. Her best luck only seemed to come when she was thrown to physical relief rather than emotional fulfillment.

A noblewoman was no stranger to heartbreak, and even less a stranger to wine. Such were potent combinations that she would wake up in beds of men that she didn’t recall even talking to. Such was how she had to slip away from the likes of the conqueror from Valm or Lords Eliwood and Hector (though to be fair, she certainly _felt_ those memories). She reached a new low when she was beside _Niles_ of all people. And it was after that last straw that Morgan - kind, sweet Morgan, made the mistake of asking his beloved mentor what troubled her.

“Morgan,” she whimpered as she struggled to stay up in the shower. The thought of her war and his cheerful nature left her legs weak. The memory of his kind smile filled her with warmth, yet chilled her to the bone as she thought of how oft she betrayed his trust and exploited him.

It was little surprise that he was so green the first time - almost a burden as she had to coax and guide him through the age-old dance of flesh. And yet that scarcely mattered to her, not when every caress and touch sent delightful bolts through her body. It drew her back to him, time and time again, as she managed to coax out a shockingly adept partner in bed, just as much as battle. The more they engaged, the greater she felt, and the more keen he became in her needs as a woman. It should’ve been mutual all around

“So why does it hurt?” She wondered aloud.

The reason was obvious, almost insultingly so. She didn’t deserve him - deserve any of this. Not after what she’d done. She should’ve taken her repentance as being a good, strong mentor for the boy, rather than exploit his young urges for her own gain.

“Perhaps...perhaps if we could be a...ah, no. no, no no, no.” she shook away that fantasy as the water cleansed her body and left only a guilty, yearning soul behind...

* * *

Ishtar limped out of her bathroom, still wet beneath the short robe. Her long undone hair still dripped over the floor as she groped in the darkness for a free candle. A quick fire spell illuminated her chambers and made her blink.

He was still there - passed out in her bed. Still partially clothed as he wore the stains of their verboten union. Badges of conquest, perhaps. Ishtar reached up to his shoulder, intent to shake him awake and out of her bed. But when her fingers touched his skin, she found herself against his cheek. Gently, she stroked his sleeping face as she struggled with what to do next.

The thunder goddess bit her lip as she tiredly weighed her options. She couldn’t possibly rebuke and eject him, not at this hour and in this state. Moreso, the thought of her couch in the main chamber simply had no appeal, certainly not to her. She bit her lip and squeezed her arms as excuse after excuse was wrested away until she had not but the last option.

The only option.

Her mind resolved, she shifted back into bed, right next to her slumbering ward. Her clean, wet body slid over the rumpled and stained sheets as she came up against him. With some trepidation, she reached down and wrapped her arms around him as she compressed herself against Morgan’s back. A single, tired finger reached up and tucked a hair out of his sleeping face before she reached back down and cupped his cheek again.

“If...if I must lie to myself, may I at least let it be pleasant?” She chuckled to herself as sleep slowly took her...

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to announce this now at the top (ish) of the month - I'm likely gonna be taking a step back for the rest of the year. I still have stories in development, but a lot of the ones I was planning are being shelved for now. I think last month just rattled me hard, and it would be better to take a breather rather than let myself get burned out, or worse.
> 
> So What this month will mostly have are requests I did for my friends and fellow writers, along with 1 or 2 other, much, much smaller works to be released. I do still intend to finish off Nympho Night, and it is in fact in active development now. I can't guarentee a release though, but I do intend to finsh this beast out.


End file.
